Pokemon: Cards of Fate
by EndrewSwiftwind
Summary: An idea from Lost Kingdoms turned to Pokémon. No plot spoilers here unless you've played Lost Kingdoms 2. Even then it's gonna be hard to get one. Please read and review. This will have at least a decent plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Hello readers! Does that ever get old? Yes my other stories are in hibernation now. Lumiose High (on xorobukkit's profile) is one I'd like to work on too. But, I don't know if it's dead to him yet. This idea randomly popped in my head and is a mix of three games. Two pokemon and one in the summary.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon. (Lost Kingdoms things is something used in many games to my knowledge, just that's one I've played).**

Chapter 1: Shuffling the Cards of Fate

"Darn it! Why does my ice/ normal type deck always fail!?" I yell after my tenth consecutive loss.

"Maybe it's the fact that any ground, rock, or fighting pokemon can beat your ice and normal pokemon. Those are common in all decks. That's elementary Ruth," mocks a boy sitting across from me. _Why is Wyatt such a jerk to me?_ I think to myself. I pack up my cards and walk muttering out of the store. As I'm heading home a man stops me.

"Do you want me to show you a way to beat people without changing your deck?" they ask.

"Yes," I respond without thinking, still furious about all the losing.

"Follow me," the man says, walking off. I follow him and we get to this building with broken windows, a barred up door, and the wooden steps leading up to the door have several planks missing.

"Why are we here?" I question beginning to regret my hasty answer.

"You'll see. Just come inside," the man says, going up and opening the door with a loud creek. Once we are both inside he shuts the door and leads me down into the musty basement. The man removes a brick from the wall, reaches in, and as he pulls his arm out I hear a click. The brick is replaced and I hear a rumbling sound. The ground a few feet away opens up and I see stairs (in much better repair than the previous ones) leading down. The man once again takes the lead and I follow him down. "Welcome to Transform Labs! I may as well tell you my name now. I'm John. Sorry if I scared you a bit, I have to keep this place a secret. We don't want certain people to know," John explains. "Follow me, soon we will have reached our destination," he states. Unlike most labs I've seen on TV, the hallways and rooms are booming with every color imaginable. This could be a hippy house. We reach a room with a sign labeled "Battle Tech" hanging above the door. I'm lead inside and see different of all sorts. I don't know what half this stuff even looks like it could do.

"Ah! A possible new recruit! Wonderful!" a woman wearing a new orange lab coat exclaims.

"Wait! What!" I shout, "I didn't ask to be a recruit! I came so I could beat someone in a battle with my current deck!"

"If this succeeds that will be accomplished. What I'm about to say will sound insane. We are actually from a parallel universe. We came looking for people to go back and save it from a group using cards for evil," the lady explains.

"I don't really believe you. If it's true, prove it," I challenge.

"To prove it you must accept the task," John says.

"I accept," I say.

"Put this on and go with John to the transport room," she says, handing me a headset with a metal arm covering attached. On it is a rectangular storage device and seven slots. One was further away from the rest and another was in front of the other five. "Put your deck in the storage area," she finishes.

"Right this way," John says, leading me down the colorful halls again. John opens a door and ushers me in. Shockingly, it is pure white. In the center of the round room is a lounge, like at a psychiatrist's place. "Lay down and relax. I wish you luck," he says walking out.

"So now wha-" I start to **say**. Everything goes black.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter? I have a decent amount of inspiration for this. I'll pop one of these out whenever I get the whim to do so. That's what started this and what will continue it. Endrew out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Hello readers! To those who read this because of my other writing how do you like all the details? I'm trying to show not tell.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 2: What's the Deal

"Can you hear me? Ruth, can you hear me?" a voice asks.

"Who is this!? Where am I!? What just happened!?" I respond, sitting up looking around panicked, and I notice I'm in the middle of a dense forest.

"It's John, I see you made it safely. I'm talking to you through your headset. It appears you are in Dunkel Forest. I'll explain more soon," John states.

"How do you know where I am? What way am I supposed to go?" I question.

"I can see through your headset on a monitor. To be honest, I have no idea which way you should go. I can only see what you see. Sorry. Pick a direction and go. While you walk I'll explain how all this works," John says.

"Okay," I say, standing up and walking straight forward.

"The group using cards for evil haven't revealed their name yet. Those machines, like on your arm, were created to make the card battles look real. That group found a way to make the Pokemon battle like they're real. They challenge people to a match that have a card they want. The Pokemon battles more realistically, ignoring energy, using more than one moves, and dodging attacks. So naturally they get their opponent's card. We discovered a way to do this too. With some minor complications. You control the Pokemon. As in if you tried to take a step forward, your Pokemon would instead. So this will cause you to feel the pain. But, once you get good, your opponents won't stand a chance. The rest is up to you to figure out. It is just a prototype and we haven't figured out how it works. That was made right before you showed up. Good luck," John says, cutting off communication. Either that or he is ignoring me, since I've been asking questions. So I keep walking and the forest becomes less dense and ahead I see a small town. It's made up of small log homes and I see several people carrying axes. "Oh, and make sure you play fair against regular people. Don't want a town or city chasing after you. Bye!" John yells.

"I wouldn't be the only one doing it. So what's the deal?" I ask. There is no response. "Guess I'm being ignored or he shut it off. Again," I mutter to myself.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! A b it of an information dump, but it is plot important, not me just being lazy. Cheer up! I'm holding a name contest! I will be holding stuff like this occasionally. As of now there won't be any OC's accepted unless I ****LOVE ****them. Instead you get to help with the stuff I'm stumped on. Endrew out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Hello readers! The organization will remain nameless as long as I don't receive entries. I'm allowing you, the reader, to determine the villainous team's name! If I don't receive a vote by November 8, 2014 I will pick a name so ridiculous you will lose faith in humanity or never be able to take this story seriously again. You have been warned…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon.**

Chapter 3: Luck of the Draw

As I come closer to the town I realize why trees have spread apart. I'm surrounded by stumps and the village is in a man-made clearing.

"It's getting late. Is there anywhere I can stay?" I ask a lumberjack who is passing by.

"Don't got a hotel. Sleep under da stars," he states, walking off. My stomach growls loudly. I better go and see if they have a store or restaurant I can get food at. As I'm walking along the sidewalks I see a store ahead. I rush in and pick out a sub. I get in line and it gets to my turn before too long.

"That will be five," the cashier says scanning it. I pull out my wallet (I'm not one for purses, all I need fits in a wallet) and get a five dollar bill.

"What's that green paper? It's no good here," she says as I try handing her the money.

"This is five dollars!" I exclaim.

"What's a dollar? We use Geld here," they explain.

"Is there anyway I could get this for free?" I question.

"You can either earn money by chopping wood or get 200 Geld store credit by beating my boss," she answers.

"I'll face this boss of yours," I respond. I doubt that I can chop down any of those thick oaks I saw. "But first, can I have something to eat? If I lose the match tomorrow I'll chop enough wood to pay you back. I'll even let you keep me under surveillance," I promise.

"Fine, I'll inform them that they have a challenger. The match will be tomorrow after breakfast," the cashier says, handing me the sub.

*The next day*

"Why'd the match have to be _after_ breakfast?" I groan, heading to the store. As I'm about to enter the door flies open.

"Right this way to the battle grounds," a man says, I assume they are the manager. After a speedy walk through the dense forest we come to a small clearing. In the center are two stumps carved into the shape of chairs with a flat rock in between them. The man takes a seat and I notice he has a similar headset with arm covering. I sit across from him and am surprised by how comfortable it is. "The match will have 4 prizes," the manager states.

"I'm ready when you are," I say. I reach to my so I can shuffle and see the machine doing it for me. When it stops I go to draw and seven cards come out the opening.

"I'll let you go first," he says. I place Spheal down and put a water/ice energy on them. They place a Bulbasaur down and put a grass/bug energy on them. The card I draw is Meowth. I place them on my bench. I decide to have Spheal use iceball on Bulbasaur.

"System Initiated," I hear a computerized voice say. I see a Bulbasaur facing me. I look downward and see little blue flippers. _I'm a Spheal_, I think to myself; _Let's see what I can do_. I open my mouth and try forming an attack. A coin starts flipping in front of me. It lands on heads and a ball of ice flies out and hits Bulbasaur. I open my mouth again, the coin flips, it lands on tails. In front of me I see the manager sitting across from me and a damage counter on Bulbasaur. The manager places another energy on Bulbasaur and puts an Oddish on his bench. I see a seed flying towards me. I feel intense pain, then weakened. Once again I'm back in the clearing. Only, Spheal has two damage counters and Bulbasaur has none. I draw a double normal energy (only helps with non-type spots on moves, so they gave it two) and place it on Meowth. Next I put a Defender on Spheal to protect it from 20 damage (two counters). I choose to attack again. (For the sake of your patience and mine I will just say damage, effect, and coin flips for rest of chapter). Heads, heads, and tails. 2 damage counters on Bulbasaur, The manager places another energy on Bulbasaur. Leach Seed, Spheal takes 0, Bulbasaur is healed 1 damage counter (from now on DC). I draw Raticate. Heads, heads, heads, heads, and tails. 3 more DC on Bulbasaur. 1 energy attached to Oddish. Leach Seed, Spheal 10/50 health, Bulbasaur 30/60. The battle continues in a way like that and in the end, I had two prizes left I needed and the manager got all his and won. So I spent all day chopping wood (luckily they spared me tree duty) and was able to buy myself meals and a couple days' supplies. Including a camping kit with a tent, flint and steel, a sleeping bag, cooking supplies, and an axe. Prepared for the road I slept right outside town and left in the morning, As I walk I get a big smile.

"I just realized," I say to myself, "I got two prizes! That's one more than I've ever gotten before!"

**A.N.-** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it (but I did run out of patience in the battle). The battles against that team (THAT NEEDS A NAME!) will be much more entertaining (and fun to write). For those lost during the battles since you don't know the rules of the trading card game, let me explain.

*Explanation start*

You have a deck which after shuffling, you draw 7 cards from (If I remember properly). Maybe 5 (it's been a while). IF you have no basic (non-evolved) Pokémon you reshuffle and draw again. This repeats till you have at least 1 basic Pokémon. You can only have 5 benched Pokémon (Like the one's in your Pokéballs) and 1 active (the battler, which as in the game, one must be active at all times or you lose immediately). Only one energy can be per turn and most attacks require at least one. The more powerful the move, the more energy it requires. Unless it has negative side effects, like recoil or energy loss that is. You draw once per turn, at the beginning and can only attack once (multi attacks like bullet seed count as 1). Pokémon can have weaknesses (but not all do and only to one type) which means you add a certain amount of damage from an attack. Really strong Pokémon can get a x2 weakness. Rarer than weaknesses are resistances which mean you subtract or divide the damage from an attack of that type.

*Explanation end*

Those are the basics. You'll learn more from the story. For first hand experience get a starter deck (or two), the other option is getting the game/rom Pokémon Trading Card Game along with a Gameboy Color/ appropriate emulator. It's a really fun game. Sorry for long Author's Note. Endrew out!


End file.
